Waiting for Dawn
by Rosaleis
Summary: Suspendue . Traduction . Suite d'Hésitation . L’histoire de Bella et d’Edward continue. Au travers leurs choix et leurs compromis, qui peuplent leur vie.
1. Calme

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Auteur : Alice laughed

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas Stephenie Meyer, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les lieux et personnages lui appartiennent. L'histoire elle est à Alice laughed.

Résumé : Traduction. Suite d'Hésitation. L'histoire de Bella et d'Edward continue. Au travers leurs choix et leurs compromis, qui peuplent leur vie.

Note de la traductrice : Après avoir lu cette très belle fiction en anglais, j'ai décidé de la traduire pour vous. Elle n'est pas encore complète et comporte pour l'instant 22 chapitres. Les Updates seront probablement toutes les deux semaines, car j'ai d'autres fictions en cours à côté. Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Waiting for Dawn**

Chapitre I

**Calme**

* * *

Le seul bruit dans la voiture sur le chemin vers la maison de Charlie était la musique calme s'échappant des haut-parleurs. Je ne savais pas qui chantait cette fois-ci, mais c'était doux. Edward me connaissait si bien. J'essayai de rassembler mes pensées et planifiai comment aborder _le_ sujet avec Charlie. 

Mariage. C'était un mot dont je m'étais protégé toute ma vie. Et aujourd'hui, j'allais annoncer à mon père que je prévoyais de le faire. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward. Son visage était calme comme il conduisait d'une main, tenant la mienne avec l'autre.

Le trajet fut beaucoup trop court, et nous nous garâmes sur le trottoir en face de la maison. Je soupirai lourdement.

« Bella ? Es-tu sûre ? »

Je lui répondis avec un autre petit soupir, et tendis le bras pour ouvrir la porte avant de perdre mon calme.

« Bella ? » vint la voix de Charlie du salon.

« Oui Papa. C'est moi et Edward. »

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Il était assez tard pour commencer à préparer le souper, et faire quelque chose m'aiderait à gérer les choses un minimum. Des crêpes. Charlie adorait manger sucrer et nous n'avions pas eu de crêpes depuis un moment. Et je devrais rester devant la cuisinière pour les préparer pendant un moment, ça me donnerait donc du temps pour réfléchir un peu plus.

Edward était debout silencieux à mes côtés, mesurant le lait et me tentant les œufs. Il semblait détendu mais je pouvais voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je voulais lui demander ce qu'il pensait, ce que Charlie pensait, mais le seul bruit dans la maison était moi battant la pâte et le son étouffé de la télévision venant du salon. Je ne pouvais pas briser ça.

Trop tôt, tout fut prêt et j'appelai Charlie pour manger. « C'est maintenant ou jamais, » murmurai-je à moi-même. Edward pressa ma main et embrassa mes cheveux avant de s'asseoir à table avec nous.

« Alors Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? » demanda Charlie.

Ma gorge se serra soudainement, je paniquai et parlai sans réfléchir. « Edward m'a demandé en mariage. » Oh mon dieu, pourquoi ai-je laissé sortir ça ?

La fourchette de Charlie se figea en plein milieu de sa trajectoire. Sa bouche resta bêtement ouverte alors que son visage virait au pourpre. « Il a QUOI ? »

Bien que je m'attendais à quelque chose comme ça, je ne pus réprimer ma propre colère. Cela n'aiderait pas. Mais quand il utilisait ce ton …

« Charlie ! Je ne suis pas une enfant ! » commençai-je, mes mains se serrant en poing sur la table.

« Charlie. » La voix d'Edward était calme et inattendue. Je me figeai et le regardai. Il tendit le bras et prit ma main pendant que Charlie transférait son regard noir sur Edward.

« Charlie, s'il vous plait. Laissez-moi dire quelque chose, et après je vous promets de partir et de vous laisser vous et Bella parler des choses futures. »

Charlie déposa sa fourchette sur la table et s'appuya contre sa chaise, croisant les bras. Néanmoins sa bouche resta fermée.

Edward fit une pause, regardant ma main dans la sienne.

« Je sais que vous êtes encore en colère contre moi à cause de la façon dont j'ai traité Bella en septembre dernier. C'était inexcusable. Je le sais. Même si je vivais cent ans, je regretterai ce moment chaque jour. »

« Tu ne l'as même pas appelée, » commença Charlie.

Edward leva le regard vers lui. « Je sais. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi essayer de m'expliquer.

Je sais que nous sommes jeunes et tout semblait si compliqué si rapidement. Je savais que Bella était tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu, mais j'étais inquiet pour elle.

Je m'inquiétais de ne pas être le meilleur pour elle. Donc quand notre famille est partie à Los Angeles, j'ai décidé de rompre avec Bella. J'ai espéré qu'elle me pardonnerait, m'oublierait, et serait heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Si j'avais su … » Son visage exprimait sa profonde tristesse.

« Je n'étais pas mieux moi-même, » continua-t-il. « Jacob m'a parlé de la dépression de Bella. Si vous aviez demandé à Alice ou à mes parents, vous auriez découvert que j'étais dans le même état. Je ne me préoccupais pas de manger ou de bouger. J'ai juste occupé le temps et attendu que tout se tasse. Mon seul espoir était que Bella serait plus heureuse sans moi dans sa vie.

Quand Alice est venue ici, j'ai entendu parlé de l'incident sur le plongeon de Bella de la falaise et j'ai craints le pire. Je ne pouvais imaginer un monde sans Bella. Je suis devenu suicidaire. »

Les yeux de Charlie s'élargirent à cette confession.

« Bella est partie avec Alice pour me voir, pour essayer de m'aider. Charlie, » il se pencha légèrement en avant, « quand je l'ai revue après tout ce temps, j'ai pensé que je voyais un ange. Mes parents ont dit que nous sommes revenus ici parce que Esmée n'aimait pas beaucoup Los Angeles, mais en réalité, nous sommes revenus pour moi. Même si elle n'aurait pas voulu de moi, j'avais besoin d'être près d'elle.

J'ai été ravi qu'elle me reprenne. Je ne peux pas encore croire à ma chance. Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me pardonner, mais elle l'a fait, et c'est plus que ce que je n'ai jamais espéré.

Charlie … Monsieur … » Sa voix était rauque d'émotions. « J'ai besoin d'elle. J'ai besoin de la voir tous les jours et être avec elle chaque nuit. J'ai besoin de la rendre heureuse de n'importe quelle façon. Je sais que je ne la mérite pas. Je sais ça. Mais j'ai besoin d'elle. »

Le silence tomba sur la pièce de nouveau. Durant tout son discours, je suis restée assise, serrant sa main et buvant chaque mot sortant de ses lèvres. Je n'avais pas assez confiance en ma voix pour parler. Il me sourit gentiment et embrassa ma main.

« Je reviens plus tard, » dit-il.

« Edward. » Ma voix était rauque.

« Non Bella. Vous avez besoin de temps pour considérer les choses. »

Je restai assise, fixant mes mains comme il quittait la pièce. Le seul son perceptible fut le clappement de la porte lorsqu'il la referma.

Je regardai vers Charlie. Il prit sa fourchette, semblant avoir oublié ce que c'était. Il ouvrit sa bouche, la referma, et se leva de la table. Il fit une pause dans le couloir, dos à moi, les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée.

« Bella, je dois réfléchir à propos de tout ça. Je sais que quand tu tombes pour la première fois amoureux de quelqu'un, tu crois que l'autre est parfait et tout te semble merveilleux. » Il soupira. « Je suppose que Renée et moi n'avons jamais passé cette partie. Je pense que tu es supposé voir les fautes d'une personne et l'aimer même plus encore que tu le faisais lorsque tu pensais que cette personne était parfaite. Je peux voir ça avec vous deux, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir à ça un peu plus. Donne moi juste un peu de temps. »

Je n'en pouvais plus. C'était trop d'un coup. Je m'éloignai de la table, trébuchant dans les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre.


	2. Déclarations

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Auteur : Alice laughed

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas Stephenie Meyer, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les lieux et personnages lui appartiennent. L'histoire elle est à Alice laughed.

Résumé : Traduction. Suite d'Hésitation. L'histoire de Bella et d'Edward continue. Au travers leurs choix et leurs compromis, qui peuplent leur vie.

Merci à **XxjustineblainxX, Alice laughed, coco-kaukau et marion**

* * *

**Waiting for Dawn**

Chapitre II

**Déclarations**

* * *

Je ne sais pas comment je fis pour monter les escaliers sans tomber. Mes pieds semblaient déconnectés du reste de mon corps alors que je retirai mes chaussures et me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Je me sentais comme si j'allais pleurer de nouveau, mais aucune larme ne viendrait cette fois. J'étais à sec, j'avais déjà trop versé d'eau. J'essayai tant bien que mal de reprendre ce sentiment de sérénité que j'avais ressenti dans le pré, mais je n'y arrivai pas. 

Je me redressai et m'appuyai sur mon coude, étudiant l'anneau autour de mon doigt. Mes premières pensées sur le bijou n'étaient au départ pas très flatteuses, mais finalement, après l'avoir vu … Eh bien, je devais admettre qu'il était très beau. Et puis, lorsque Edward me l'avait passé au doigt, ça n'avait pas été aussi horrible que je l'aurai pensé. Je souris au souvenir de son visage – une joie absolue. Je me sentis calme presque immédiatement à cette pensée. Edward heureux était si beau que ça me blessait presque.

Perdue dans mes souvenirs de cette nuit avec Edward, je ne notai même pas que je tombai endormie.

¤•¤

Un coup discret sur ma porte me réveilla. Je lançai un coup d'œil dans la chambre, et m'étonnai qu'il fasse déjà nuit. Quand étais-je tombée endormie ? Et pourquoi m'étais-je réveillée ? Ah oui. La porte.

« Charlie ? »

Edward passa sa tête dans l'embrassure de la porte. « Veux-tu que je l'appelle ? »

« Edward ! » Je parcourus la pièce pour ouvrir violemment la porte. Un sourire ravi éclaira son visage à ma réponse.

« J'ai pensé que ça serait mieux si j'arrivais par les moyens conformes pour une fois, » me sourit-il. « Bien que je pense que c'est plus sage de laisser la porte ouverte. Charlie a atteint son seuil de tolérance. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Tu lui as reparlé du mariage ? Je ne peux pas croire que je sois tombée endormie ! » le questionnai-je sans attendre de réponse de sa part.

« Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas où aller à part ici. Il a dit que tu étais montée dans ta chambre alors je suis monté à mon tour. Il doit encore s'adapter à l'idée, mais il n'est plus aussi choqué et voudra discuter avec moi très bientôt. » Il sourit, prenant mon visage en coupe entre ses mains. « Bella, je me sens comme l'homme le plus heureux du monde. » Il effleura mes lèvres des siennes, mais recula lorsque mon estomac gargouilla.

« Bella, n'as-tu rien mangé ? »

« Je n'avais pas vraiment l'esprit à ça. J'étais confuse et bouleversée donc je suis juste montée ici. Puis je suis tombée endormie et tu connais le reste. »

« Pourquoi te sentais-tu bouleversée ? »

« Je travaille encore là-dessus, mais d'abord j'ai besoin de manger et nous devons téléphoner à Renée. »

Il me regarda dans les yeux, cherchant des réponses. « Allons te nourrir. »

¤•¤

Une assiette de crêtes réchauffées au micro-onde plus tard, je me tenais en face du téléphone de la cuisine, rassemblant tout mon courage. Edward vint derrière moi, entourant ses bras autour de ma taille. Je me laissai aller contre lui, acceptant son aide et pris le téléphone.

Ça sonna seulement deux fois avant qu'elle ne réponde.

« Salut Maman ! » C'était si bon d'entendre sa voix.

« Bella ! » s'exclama-t-elle, ravie que je l'appelle. « Comment est la vie dans le grand monde des futurs diplômés ? » demanda-t-elle.

Décidément, elle ne perdait pas de temps.

« Eh bien, Maman, c'est un peu pour ça que j'appelle. » J'hésitai, mais elle savait que quelque chose s'était passé maintenant. C'était maintenant ou jamais. « Edward m'a demandé en mariage. »

« Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait, » répondit-elle.

C'était totalement inattendu. Je serais tombée d'étonnement si Edward n'avait pas été derrière moi m'enlaçant fermement. Ses bras se resserrent autour de ma taille.

« Je … Heu … » commençai-je à bégayer.

« Bella, j'ai vu comment il était avec toi lorsque tu étais ici. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel avant. Je sais que tu as dit que c'était à cause de tous ces livres que j'ai lu, mais je sais reconnaître ces choses-là quand je les vois et ce garçon n'a jamais eu d'autres intentions. Je suis surprise que ça lui ait pris si longtemps. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il le fasse lorsque vous êtes venus ici. »

« Elle est très perspicace. J'ai failli le faire, » chuchota Edward dans mon oreille.

« Mais … Et ce que tu m'as toujours dit à propos du mariage ? » J'étais plus confuse que si j'avais dû m'expliquer. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais.

« Je sais ce que je t'ai dit à propos de tout ça. En gros, de ne pas le faire, » soupira-t-elle. « Mais Bella, tu ne t'ais pas vue quand tu es venue à Phœnix. Toutes les fois où nous sortions dehors pendant qu'il restait travailler sur ses devoirs, je pouvais presque sentir une force invisible qui essayait de te ramener à lui. Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais complètement d'accord avec ça, mais j'attendais cet appel. »

Je me laissai lentement glisser sur le sol pour m'asseoir avant de tomber. Je m'étais attendue à tempêter pendant des heures, me disputant avec elle pour des milliers de raisons.

« Bella ? » Elle était inquiète.

« Maman, je … » J'avais du mal à former une phrase complète. Edward était toujours derrière moi, caressant mes cheveux et me maintenant fermement, me donnant tout le support qu'il pouvait.

« Dis-moi Bella. Dis-moi pourquoi, » dit-elle doucement.

Ce fut comme si une clé tournait. Le verrou sur mes pensées et ma capacité à m'exprimer s'ouvrit et je me trouvai incapable de stopper le flot de mots qui sortaient de mes lèvres.

« Maman, je l'aime. Mais c'est plus que ça. C'est comme si je ne vivais pas avant de le connaître. Comme si je me contentais de survivre avant que nous nous rencontrions. Quand il est parti, tu m'as vue. J'arrivais à peine à ne pas tomber en morceaux. En fait, je n'y arrivais pas au début. Et il a expliqué son point de vue sur ça à Charlie plus tôt cette nuit. Il est parti parce qu'il ne pensait pas, il ne pense pas être assez bon pour moi. » Je pris sa main pour la déposer sur mes lèvres.

« Maman, quand il n'est pas avec moi je ne me sens pas entière. J'ai besoin de lui comme j'ai besoin de respirer. Je veux être avec lui, et je le veux plus que je n'ai jamais imaginer vouloir quelqu'un avant.

Je ne peux être sans lui. Je ne veux même pas essayer. » Je me blottis dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui autant que je le pouvais en étant au téléphone. Son front était sur mon épaule, son souffle doux contre mon cou. Je me sentais sereine.

« Bella, veux-tu réellement te marier ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Oui, » dis-je. Et c'était vrai. Je le voulais. Quand avais-je changé d'avis ? Quand Edward a fait son discours à Charlie ? Quand j'ai fais le mien à Renée ? Quand elle n'était pas surprise à ce que je l'appelle pour le lui annoncer ? Peut-être quand toutes ces choses se sont passées, petit à petit, en m'enlevant ces préjugés de l'idée que je m'étais faite de _cette fille_. J'étais cette fille. Je souris largement à l'idée.

« Je suis cette fille Maman. Je veux me marier cet été et passer le reste de ma vie avec Edward. »

« Bella, j'ai toujours dit que tu étais mure pour ton âge et que tu l'étais de plus en plus chaque année, » rit Renée. « Je peux l'entendre dans ta voix, et je ne peux me disputer avec toi sur ça après toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites lorsque tu étais petite. Si ceci est une erreur, je serai là pour toi, mais néanmoins je ne le pense pas. Appelle moi quand tu auras une date. Je suis sûre qu'Edward attend pour t'enlever le téléphone. »

« Elle n'a pas idée, » murmura-t-il contre mon cou. Je ris, soudainement libre du poids parental.

« Ok Maman, je t'appellerai, » commençai-je, mais dès que les mots sortirent de ma bouche le téléphone était déjà raccroché et je finis dans les bras d'Edward.

¤•¤

J'étais légèrement tremblante en montant les escaliers. J'avais toujours du mal à tenir sur mes pieds après avoir embrassé Edward comme ça. Il laissa sa main au creux de mon dos le temps de monter. Une fois dans ma chambre, il m'amena vers le fauteuil à bascule et me tira sur ses genoux. Je me blottis avec enthousiasme contre son torse, reposant ma tête sur son épaule comme nous nous balancions doucement d'avant en arrière.

Après toutes les déclarations de cette nuit, les mots ne semblaient plus nécessaires, et nous restâmes ainsi dans un silence apaisant.

« Bella ? » demanda-t-il après que la pièce soit plongée dans l'obscurité. « Je veux encore savoir pourquoi tu te sentais confuse et bouleversée plus tôt cette nuit. »

Je tournai mon nez dans son cou et l'embrassai avant de répondre. « Tu as dit que tu savais que tu ne me méritais pas. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Eh bien, je ne te mérite pas non plus, et je le veux. Je veux dire, j'ai pleuré toute la nuit dernière sur Jacob et tu m'as juste aidée à traverser ça. Et après tout ce que tu as dit à Charlie … C'est dur pour moi de croire que tu m'aimes encore comme ça après ce que j'ai fait. J'étais confuse et bouleversée parce que je ne pense pas que je pourrais jamais te mériter et je ne sais même pas comment commencer à essayer. »

« Bella l'Idiote, » soupira-t-il dans mes cheveux.

Je lui donnai un léger coup de poing et il attrapa ma main. « Je suis plus heureux maintenant que je ne l'ai plus été depuis un long moment, » murmura-t-il, ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Mmmh. Moi aussi. »

Embrasser Edward était comme tomber à l'intérieur de lui. Je me sentais plus calme et heureuse que je n'avais jamais été, serrée dans ses bras, ses lèvres bougeant lentement avec les miennes.

Charlie s'éclaircissant la gorge dans l'embrassure de la porte nous sépara. Je sautai sur mes pieds et Edward se laissa entraîner avec moi.

« Je voulais juste dire que je veux que tu sois heureuse, » grommela-t-il. « Je ne vais pas m'opposer à tes choix. Je serai inquiet, mais je ne vais pas me battre avec toi. Si c'est ce que tu veux … » Il haussa les épaules. « Tu vas terminer l'école de tout façon, donc ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais te garder ici. Juste … Sois prudente, ok ? »

« Merci Papa. » Je m'avançai pour le serrer dans mes bras alors qu'il me tapotait maladroitement le dos.

« Merci Charlie, » Edward avança lui aussi et lui serra la main. Il se retourna vers moi et pris ma main. « Allons annoncer à mes parents la bonne nouvelle. »


	3. A la maison

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Auteur : Alice laughed

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas Stephenie Meyer, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les lieux et personnages lui appartiennent. L'histoire elle est à Alice laughed.

Résumé : Traduction. Suite d'Hésitation. L'histoire de Bella et d'Edward continue. Au travers leurs choix et leurs compromis, qui peuplent leur vie.

Note de la traductrice : Ce chapitre-ci est vraiment très court, à peine deux pages. Par conséquent, je posterai le suivant la semaine prochaine. Excusez moi aussi pour le manque de RaR, je le ferai la fois prochaine.

Merci à **Aurore30, EetB, marion, Alison, Andreivna, Theriel, Maryella et Jaqueline **(Je suis désolée pour la faute dans le disclamer, je n'ai pas fait attention mais tu as bien raison)

* * *

**Waiting for Dawn**

Chapitre III

**A la maison**

* * *

J'eus à peine le temps de sortir de la voiture qu'un boulet de canon paillant aux cheveux hirsutes me souleva de terre.

« Alice ! » ris-je, haletant pour respirer.

Elle n'arrêta pas de pousser des exclamations ravies alors qu'elle passait sous le porche avec moi dans ses bras, Edward traînant derrière nous en riant doucement. Elle me passa à Emmett et saisit ensuite Edward, l'entraînant dans une danse exubérante dans le salon. Carlisle et Esmée souriaient devant le spectacle, en sûreté sur le divan. Emmett me sourit largement, ses yeux étincelant.

« Salut soeurette ! »

« Salut fréro ! » rigolais-je. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter, plongée dans la joie du moment.

« Je suis content que tu sois enfin là, » ajouta Jasper. « J'essaye de la calmer depuis deux heures. Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire les cents pas sur le porche en t'attendant. » Il regarda tendrement sa femme, qui avait réussi à tirer Rosalie de sa place sur le banc du piano pour se joindre à la danse.

« Emmett, puis-je ? » Edward s'était débrouillé pour s'échapper de la poigne d'Alice, qui saisit l'opportunité pour sauter sur Jasper dans ce qui devait être une très forte étreinte.

Il prit ma main et me tira vers où étaient encore assis Carlisle et Esmée qui riaient face à tout ce remue-ménage. « Je vous apporte une fille, » dit-il simplement.

Ils se soulevèrent tous les deux du canapé, et je réalisai que Esmée aurait eu les larmes aux yeux si elle avait pu. Elle ouvrit les bras vers Edward et il pressa sa tête contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle murmurait « mon garçon, mon garçon » et qu'elle embrassait ses cheveux. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi et me serra fort, embrassant ma joue et murmurant « Merci Bella. Merci de le combler à nouveau. »

Carlisle nous tira tous les deux dans une étreinte et dit « Notre famille est complète maintenant. »

C'était comme si j'étais enfin chez moi.

¤•¤

Nous nous sommes échappés dans la chambre d'Edward dès que nous l'avons pu. Je m'écroulai sur son lit, riant de la facilité avec laquelle s'était déroulé les choses. De cette liberté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, amour ? » Il sourit doucement comme il effleurait mon visage de sa main.

« Je me sens tellement légère et libre. C'est étonnant. Et pourtant je continue d'attendre que quelque chose n'aille pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'irait pas ? » Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Je ne sais pas, mais tu me connais. » Je me pointais moi-même. « J'attire les problèmes comme un aimant, tu te souviens ? »

Il me tira dans ses bras. « Il n'y a aucun problème, pas encore. Excepté de Charlie si je ne te ramène pas bientôt chez toi. Il accepte la situation maintenant, mais je pense que si tu restais ici cette nuit, ça serait un peu trop pour lui à accepter, bien que nous pourrions accuser Alice. »

Je soupirai. « Tu as sûrement raison. Au moins tu peux rester avec moi là-bas. Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas le blesser. »

« Tu dois te reposer pour demain cependant, » m'avertit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe demain ? » m'inquiétais-je.

« Demain … Demain, Alice attaque. »


	4. Annonce

_12.11.2008_

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Je l'avais déjà précisé il y a quelques temps mais reçevant des reviews dernièrement, je tiens à le redire. Cette traduction est en pause pour le moment, manque de temps. Je la reprendrai, bien que je ne sache pas encore quand. Ne vous attendez donc pas à une suite prochainement. Pour ceux qui savent et qui en ont envie, voici le lien vers la version originale. Il ne faut pas être très doué en anglais pour réussir à lire une fiction, croyez moi. Je parle par expérience. Et puis, c'est une magnifique histoire, même si le dernier tome, Révélation, est sorti entre temps.**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 3766104 / 1 / Waiting _ for _ Dawn**

**Supprimez les espaces. Voilà, en espérant continuer cette fiction bientôt.**

**Rosaleis.  
**


End file.
